<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omake Chapter Grand order by Erisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271349">Omake Chapter Grand order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisa/pseuds/Erisa'>Erisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate/Legacies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisa/pseuds/Erisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Random Chapter I wrote as a joke to cheer up a friend this is not cannon in the Fate/Legacy series or Fate Inheritors. Somethings in the story may happen later down the line but this is non cannon for laughs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tohsaka Rin/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate/Legacies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omake Chapter Grand order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a friend, mostly as a joke on facebook so apologies for typos and such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tossing the saints quarts onto the summoning system. Ritsuka watched the lights glow around her as the room filled with the stench of burning ozone. She shields her eyes with her arm waiting for it to pass. Once it fades she hazards a look wondering who she summoned this time. Behind her leaning against the door frame was the Demi servant Mash and the Psuedo servant Ishtar. </p><p>Ritsuka's eyes widen as the being in the circle stands, easily six feet tall, her back has long golden wings, golden scales cover each arm and leg. Each finger and toe complimented by a razor sharp talon. Her hair long and purple reaching down to the ground behind her. As the wind settles her bangs form into snake heads that nuzzle against the servant. Ritsuka snaps to attention as a heavy thwack hits the summoning platform, the servant had a long tail that was as long as the woman was tall. Frankly all the petite red head could think of is how much the woman looked like Gorgon. But something was wrong she was too short to be gorgon, her chest equally smaller than the gorgon, her frame sleeker as well like that of a gymnast.</p><p>"So you are the one who wishes to be my master. I am the psuedo servant ECHIDNA mother of monsters. Class Alter Ego."</p><p>That statement caught the poor girl off Guard. She definitely talked like Gorgon, yet instead of a blindfold the woman wore glasses Similar to Medusas rider self</p><p>"I thought that was Tiamat who held that title?"</p><p>the large servant laughed "Shes is the goddess of all life. I am just the mother of monsters. Normally I would punish you for a comment like that. However my vessel wants to have a word with you instead" </p><p>Ritsuka steps back slightly in terror as the Servant aims a long talon towards the servants behind her. Not at Mash though but Ishtar</p><p>The useless goddess of Mesopotamia points at herself confused "Me? What did I do?" Ishtar sounded equally confused and annoyed.</p><p>"Release your host or I will rend your divine core from her spirit core" </p><p>That threat terrified Ritsuka slightly. Was that possible also how did she summon Echidna much less as a psuedo servant?</p><p>"What? Why? I have done nothing wrong!" that wine and growl, dammit Ishtar was going to pop soon</p><p>what the small master wasn't expecting was the new servants voice to change. It was as if she let her host take over.</p><p>"Release my wife or I will let my sister rend her from you."</p><p>it was at this point more servants had begun to pool in to see the commotion. Medea and Medusa Rider being part of it. However when their eyes landed on Echidna pointing her talons at Ishtar they both face palmed.</p><p>"Ishtar your host is Rin Tohsaka" Medea groaned trying to calm the pair of goddesses down</p><p>"Yeah so? What's that got to do with this uppity Greek Monster maker?" Ishtar was now floating in the air gems orbiting her hand.</p><p>"Her host is Suryale, Rins wife you idiot. Of course shes pissed off." Medea usually wasn't this blunt. Ritsuka figured the Caster had known Echidna's host along with Ishtar's.</p><p>"Oh" was all the goddess replied with. Suddenly remembering how Ritsuka had forced her to help calm down Medusa Rider after Parvati possessed Sakura.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>a few days later</strong>
</p><p>Ritsuka decided to see if she could summon another servant hoping she did not end up with another psuedo servant goddess. She already had seven. The Medusas, Stheno, Euryale, Echidna, Orion/Artimis, Eresh, and Parvati. Just another hero please, was all she wished for her small army of Servants.</p><p>The saints quarts dances along the circle as the room turns bright white. As the light fades a blue haired man who looked strangely similar to lancelot stood before her in ancient Iberian armor. What stood out most to her was his golden sword.</p><p>"I answer your summons I am the Saber class Servant Chrysaor." wait why did that name sound familiar.</p><p>"Father!" turning she saw Echidna fly towards the man quickly embracing him in a hug</p><p>"There are my girls. Echidna are you treating Suryale alright?" *oh goddammit. What is this a fanfic? How many members of Medusa's family was she going to summon.*</p><p>"I am fine, Not like you really have the right to ask abandoning me like that" the giant snake woman stalked off stopping only to grab a reluctant ishtar by her collar then stalking off.</p><p>with a sigh Ritsuka walked toward the Medusas room, where currently only Medusa Rider was occupying reading a book on the bed her glasses on the bridge of her nose "Rider how many kids do you have?"</p><p>glancing up from her book "two sons. Chrysaor and Pegasus. Chrysaor has three children two girls and a son. Echidna has lots of children while Suryale being from the modern era has one with Rin who is now possessed by Ishtar."</p><p>wait... Ishtar and Echidnas hosts had a kid?</p><p>"Wait how?"</p><p>"Snake." with that she went back to reading her book as if that answered the question at all. Medusa's family was starting to match the Emiya family in ridiculous amounts of servants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>